regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Gnomes, Tomes
Recap Day 1 5 strangers sit together in Rusty's Tavern in Fen Den are hired to retrieve Wyat's mother's remains. He hired a man Buck to get it, but he hasn't shown up. The party are split on taking the job. The party head towards Bon' Theris. During the day they pass a bandit camp, one of the 6 bandits ask to buy See Lin, the halfling, so they can sell his feet. The party refuse and carry on. They party make camp further down the road at nightfall, stopping before they can reach Gumpbrun. During the night they are ambushed by the 6 bandits. They move in to steal See Lin, demanding the party not to get involved. Locke kills one of bandits, who was standing over Midori's's tent. Owca Pecora is knocked unconscious, but then gets back up after a moment and knocks out a bandit. Gerald Knott sleeps one of the bandits. One bandits keep dragging Sea Lin further away, but See Lin kills the bandit draging him away. Lock kills another bandit. Midori heals up Owca. The bandit captain and one of his men flee. The asleep bandit is tied up. The 4 dead bandits are decapitated for bounties. Midori and Gerald Knott stay in camp to rest. Locke, See Lin & Owca Pecora head over to the bandit camp. Locke marches into the bandit camp and demands they surrender so he can take them into town. The bandits, knowing they will be executed, start to flee. Owca takes one down, Locke takes down the other. The only one left is the bandit leader, who knocks Owca down. See Lin and Lock flank the Bandit Leader and after a few heavy blows, the Bandit Leader falls down dazed. Locke tries to stabalise Owca and See Lin pretends to. But Owca Pecora dies. After buring him, they find a lock box in the Bandit Camp. They then head back to their own camp with their new prisoner, the Bandit Leader. Midori & Gerald argue with Locke & See Lin about who is responsible for Owca's death. Day 2 The party arrive in Gumpbrun. Gerald Knott buys magical supplies and summons an own familiar. The Sheriff Lial gives the bounty of 50 gold and 35 silver to Locke & See Lin for the bandits. Locke turns over the lockbox the found to the Sheriff. The party rest in the tavern Jack's. Day 3 The party head down and meet Chad Barbo the barbarian who is arguing with the bartender Tander. Chad and Lock arm wrestle but draw, so he joins the party. They meet up with Sheriff Lial, he says no one has seen Buck in a couple of weeks. The party then leave towards Bon' Theris. The party are ambushed by 3 hobgoblins and goblins. Gerald is shot by an arrow and fall down, bleeding to death. The party surrender. The party are thrown in a cage. In the cage already is Buck. Gerald tries playing his bagpipes, but it goes badly and a hobgoblin throws it off the cliff. See Lin has a hidden dagger, and after Locke gets it out, See Lin then cuts everyone free. The set a trap, Gerald pretends to be dying and a hobgoblin comes in, then the others jump him. Chad throws a rope around the hobgoblin's neck. The hobgoblin is knocked out. Locke sneaks into the supply tent and grabs his tent. Midori tries to sneak out, but is spotted by a goblin. Chat goes into a rage and attacks and kills an hobgoblin outside. Locke kills 2 goblins outside the supply tent and knocks another down the cliff.